


Memories Are Mapped Out

by orphan_account



Series: Just A Line In A Song (Or A Few) [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"It's my wedding and I can get fucking pizza with my husband if I want to."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories Are Mapped Out

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Laughter Lines by Bastille

_I’ll see you in the future when we’re older,  
And we are full of stories to be told._

“It feels weird,” Mikey said, playing with the ring on his finger. Frank smiled a little, watching Mikey’s hands with fascination.

“Yeah, it does feel a little weird,” he admitted. He leaned back against the wall, shutting his eyes. The day had been a blur honestly. Weddings were ridiculously busy, and as it turned out especially your own. Frank wasn’t even sure if he’d eaten food since this morning.

He nudged Mikey with his elbow. “Hey, wanna blow off my parents stupid thing and go get pizza from down the street?”

“ _Ohmygod_ yes please I’m starving,” Mikey said immediately. Frank smiled and pushed himself up off the bench they were sitting on and held a hand out to Mikey, who took it and pulled himself up. He laced their fingers together as well.

They were almost there when Mikey, voice of reason, brought up a good point. “You know, you’re parents are gonna be pissed we blew them off for dinner.”

Frank considered this and shrugged. “It’s my wedding and I can get fucking pizza with my husband if I want to.”

He’d made Mikey laugh, and when he looked over at Mikey, it suddenly hit him that he got to hear that laugh and see that smile for the rest of his life. That was a good feeling.

_Cross my heart and hope to die,  
I’ll see you with your laughter lines._


End file.
